Normal Life
by F3n1x
Summary: [2do Arc. secuela de 'New Beginnings']El humano vuelto unicornio Blank Page finalmente está acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo y hogar, su vida está volviendo a la normalidad. Pero el significado de 'una vida normal' es relativo.
1. Chapter 1

_Sumario:_ "_El humano vuelto unicornio Blank Page finalmente está acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo y hogar, su vida está volviendo a la normalidad. Pero el significado de 'una vida normal' es relativo, especialmente cuando cambias de especie súbitamente, vives en un castillo, estas saliendo con una Diosa-Princesa y eres seguido por changelings por donde vayas."_

_Continuación de 'New Beginnings' (primer Arc). Se recomienda leerlo primero antes de este fanfiction, ya que hay muchas cosas preestablecidas que no entenderían sin su lectura previa._

_Notas del autor original: Muchas gracias al creador del cover. Pueden encontrar su usuario en Deviantart por su nombre: Amalgamzaku._

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

La cama se empezó a mover repentinamente interrumpiendo mi sueño. El movimiento fue seguido por un silbido de aire y un fuerte _oomph_. Medio segundo se repitió ese sonido varias veces, como el de algo suave golpeando otra cosa repetidamente.

"¡Ack! ¡Maldición Tia! ¡Mueve tu gordo trasero!" Luna exclamó y mi almohada desapareció súbitamente, haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara el colchón.

Forzándome en abrir los ojos, presencié a las dos Princesas de Equestria sacándose las plumas a golpes con un par de almohadas.

Me quedé mirando por un momento, retrayendo mis orejas y estirando mi cuello para ver la hora. Seis de la tarde.

Estúpidamente temprano.

Quejándome, puse las sabanas sobre mí y me enrollé en ellas, intentando ignorar la conmoción.

Diosas-Princesas Inmortales o no, aun eran hermanas. Lo que significa que en la rara ocasión en el que encuentran la oportunidad de despertar a la otra, lo hacen en la honorable tradición de todas las hermanas.

En otras palabras, la forma más molesta que se les pueda ocurrir. Mientras era halagador que se pudieran sentir relajadas en mi presencia, preferiría que Celestia simplemente se fuera.

Con un sonido de frustración, Luna finalmente logró empujar a su hermana de sobre ella, tirándola al piso antes de acurrucarse en las coberturas de la cama otra vez.

Escondiendo una risa, Celestia se volvió a parar y golpeó a Luna con la almohada una vez más. "Despierta. Los embajadores de Maretonia tienen una audiencia con ambas en una hora. ¿Recuerdas?"

Luna solo gimió.

Compartía el sentimiento. Esta era una de las pocas desventajas de mudarme con mi novia. Cada vez que ella era despertada por algún tipo de emergencia, yo también despertaba.

Había acomodado mi horario de dormir para tener el mismo que ella. No es como si no pudiese escribir durante la noche. Y también hacía mucho más fácil mirar el amanecer.

Pero ahora mismo, solo tenía ganas de decirle a la Princesa del Sol que se largara. En vez de hacer eso, gemí y me estiré antes de darle a Princesa del Sol una mirada de cansancio. "¿Tienes que hacer esto siempre?"

Celestia simplemente sonrió. "Lo tengo que hacer. Tú sabes lo difícil que es despertar a mi hermana." Dándole pequeños golpes a la pila de sábanas que cubría a Luna. "¡Despierta! Necesitas alistarte."

¿En serio? Porque yo nunca he tenido problemas despertándola.

Luna finalmente se movió y asomó la cabeza, dándole una mirada molesta a su hermana, antes de comenzar a desenvolverse de sus coberturas. "…Esta bien."

Celestia sonrió, trotando felizmente fuera de la habitación. Levantando una ceja la quedé mirando hasta que desapareció de mi vista. "¿Qué la habrá dejado de tan buena ánimo?"

Quejándose, Luna se estiró y expandió sus alas. "No tengo idea." Gruñó con un bostezo antes de acariciarme la oreja. "Lamento esto."

Negando con la cabeza, devolví sus caricias. "No te preocupes. Es un gaje del oficio, supongo. Y no es como si yo fuese el que tiene que lucir como Realeza en menos de una hora."

Luna suspiró y se estiró nuevamente antes de salir de la cama, retrayendo sus alas.

No es como si necesitara hacer mucho para alistarse. Lucía fantástica como siempre. Algunas plumas fuera de lugar, pero esa era la única evidencia de que recién había salido de la cama.

Flexionando sus alas por última vez, salió de la habitación para prepararse. Un par de sirvientas corriendo a asistirla tan pronto como dejo los aposentos. La quedé mirando por un momento antes de volver a acurrucarme en las sabanas. Solo un par de minutos más…

A pesar de ser muy temprano, es sueño se rehusaba a llevarme. Media hora más tarde gruñí y me puse de espaldas, mirando al dosel de la cama.

Pues ya que… Mejor me levanto.

Bostezando, forcé a mis ojos a abrirse antes de girarme fuera de la cama, cayendo en mis cascos y estrechándome me dirigí a la otra sala.

¡Diablos! Odio tanto levantarme temprano.

El cuarto exterior a la habitación privada de Luna… o quizás deba decir, nuestra habitación privada. Vaya… era difícil acostumbrarse a eso. Como sea, en el cuarto no había ningún poni.

Bostezando de nuevo, me caminé a tomar una taza de té antes de ir hacia la puerta, echando una mirada alrededor. "Ya puedes entrar ¿sabes?"

"¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?" Skitter preguntó mientras entraba, la changeling meneó sus alas.

Agitando mi cabeza, miré a mi asistente/guardaespaldas. "Siempre estás ahí, Skitter. Consíguete una vida."

Luna había estado en contra de esto. Muy en contra, de hecho. Pero, teníamos un pequeño problema de changelings.

A lo que me refiero es que, tenemos changelings, y muchos ponis que temían a cualquier cosa que fuese diferente. Lo que significa que necesitábamos demostrarles que podíamos confiar en ellos, o no habría ningún progreso.

Los changelings necesitaban emociones para vivir. Era así de simple. No, los cachorros no hubiesen funcionado, no de una forma práctica al menos. Sus emociones eran muy diluidas para subsistir de ellas. Cada changeling tendría que drenar cerca de cien cachorros por día solo para sobrevivir.

No, necesitaban emociones más consolidadas para alimentarse. Lo que en este caso, tendría que provenir de los ponis.

El tratado con los changeling les permitía viajar libremente a través de Equestria… en su forma real. Cualquier forma que tomaran tenía que mostrar que era un changeling. La mayoría mantenía sus alas visibles en su forma natural.

Para que esto funcionara, tenían que ser aceptados, y eso era muy, muy difícil. No necesitaban drenar completamente a los ponis para recaudar emociones. Diablos, incluso el estar cerca de un lugar rico en 'emociones ambientales' era suficiente para que pudiesen tomar un bocado del 'amor en el aire'. Puede que suene tonto, pero funcionaba.

Pero aun así, para que los changelings puedan asistir a bodas y lugares populares donde vas las parejas, era requerimiento no ser un paria en la sociedad poni.

Lo que significaba que había que convencer a los ponis que ellos no eran peligrosos.

Y eso significa que una Princesa tenía que hacer una poderosa declaración. Como el permitir que uno de ellos fuese un guardaespaldas para su novio/consorte.

Luna no era fanática de la idea, pero logré convencerla. Necesitábamos que esto funcionara.

"Solo hago mi trabajo, mi Lord." Skitter respondió con una sonrisa.

Le di una mirada de cansancio. "Para de llamarme así. ¿Qué hay en la agenda para hoy?"

Inclinando su cabeza en pensamiento. "Nada en la agenda, señor. ¿Planea escribir algo?"

No estaba con ese particular ánimo esta noche. Y no creo que haya ningún tipo de cena o algo que tenga que atender, pero quería estar seguro, por eso le pregunté.

"No realmente. Veamos que podemos hacer hoy."

* * *

**Y así comienza el Segundo Arc.**

**Más aventuras y sorpresas para Page. ¿Cómo enfrentará las cosas que le vendrán encima? **

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

"¡Page!"

Me detuve y me di vuelta, viendo a un unicornio de pelaje blanco caminando por el corredor en mi dirección. "Shining. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches. Has despertado temprano hoy." Dijo, dándole al changeling un mirada cautelosa. Ella, por otra parte, se aparto hacia un lado para no estorbar.

Lucía similar a todos los de su especie. Skitter tenía más o menos la misma forma que un poni, mismo tamaño, un par de alas de insecto en su lomo y un cuerno en su cabeza, aunque algo más largo que un poni y con una pequeña cuerva hacia arriba. En vez de pelaje, estaba cubierta por una coraza gris oscura que se tornaba negra al llegar a su espalda. Sus patas tenían hoyos, sus ojos era ligeramente brillantes y azul-verdosos, al igual que su melena y cola. Si, lo dije correctamente, tenía hoyos en sus patas. No, no tenía idea por qué. Quizás tenga que ver con que se alimenten de amor, o hacía que transformase fuese más fácil, yo que sé.

No podía culpar a Shining Armor por su desagrado a los changelings. Lo peor de todo era que, ellos sienten exactamente lo que estas sintiendo por ellos.

Personalmente yo proyectaba indiferencia más que nada, aun ahora que Skitter me había comenzado a agradar, por estar tanto tiempo asignada a mí.

Me encogí de hombros. "Luna tenía que lidiar con un embajador o algo, al parecer. No estoy completamente seguro. Admito que no estaba del todo despierto cuando sus 'deberes' llamaron, razón por la cual terminé despertando más temprano de lo normal."

Shining sonrió. "Sé a que te refieres. Cadence también tiene esos momentos. Aunque sospecho que no tanto como la Princesa Celestia o Luna."

"Suertudo."

"Mmm. ¿Has comido algo ya?"

Agitando la cabeza. "Solo algo de té. Estaba pensando en una incursión a la cocina, ver que puedo saquear."

Claro, podía ir a la sala de cenas privada y ordenar básicamente lo que se me antoje, pero los chefs se tomaban horas en preparar la comida para que quedara perfecta, incluso cuando solo pidiese una tostada.

"Ah. Podríamos ir al comedor de los guardias, es casi hora de cenar. La comida es mejor de lo que crees."

Levantando una ceja. "¿… Tengo siquiera permiso para ir ahí?"

Shining Armor rió diciendo; "Capitán de la Guardia Real." Apuntándose a sí mismo con el casco.

…Por supuesto, con eso es permiso suficiente…

"Además," Continuó apuntando a mi medallón. "Esto te da acceso, incluso si no fueses miembro de la nobleza."

Soltó a reír al ver mi expresión cuando me recordó de ese pequeño detalle. No pensé que Luna en verdad lo haría.

De hecho, eso no era muy justo. Todo esto de la nobleza fue idea de Celestia. Luna solo se negó a vetarme sin importar cuantas veces se lo pidiera.

"Pues, ese es un buen punto." Dije mientras lo seguía, mi nueva sombra siguiéndome.

Casi tres meses han pasado desde la boda y ya casi estoy acostumbrado a tener un guardia siguiéndome por todas partes. Debo decir que ella era incluso mejor en ser imperceptible, a menos que hubiese algo especifico que ella necesitara saber, o dejarme saber, o si yo le hacía una pregunta.

"¿Y qué has hecho últimamente?"

Shining se encogió de hombros. "Oh. Nada realmente. Estaba pensado en que deberíamos juntarnos más menudo."

Levantando una ceja, sonreí. "Así que básicamente quieres comparar notas sobre Princesas."

Miró al changeling siguiéndonos un par de metros más atrás y bajo el volumen de su voz. "De hecho… si." Dándome una mirada curiosa preguntó; "¿Tienes algún conocimiento sobre alas?"

Devolviéndole la mirada de curiosidad. "¿Alas?"

"Si, eso es lo que pensé. Jamás has salido con una pegaso antes, ¿Verdad?"

Haciendo una mueca negué con la cabeza. "No… tú ya sabes de mi pasado."

¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Un secreto de especies?

Shining sonrió. "Lo supuse." Pausando antes de continuar; "Te lo diré para que no tengas que descubrirlo de una forma más embarazosa."

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado. "¿La Princesa Cadence te dijo?"

Haciendo una mueca. "Peor… Mi hermana escribió un estudio sobre ello cuando Cadence se lo mencionó, y luego me entregó ese estudio a mí."

…Oh. Oh, ouch. Eso no es… no es correcto…

"Wow… debió haber sido duro…"

Shining Armor asintió. "… Si, sospecho que fue su venganza por olvidar decirle que estaba saliendo con Cadence."

Es una buena razón, diría yo. Que tu hermana te escriba un ensayo sobre lo que estás haciendo mal cuando… uff…

_Santo Dios…_

Ahora tendré pesadillas. ¡Muchas Gracias, amigo!

"…Así que ¿Qué es esto de las alas?" Pregunté algo dudoso.

"Como cuidar adecuadamente las plumas." Explicó. "Aparentemente es muy impresionante si sabes cómo ayudar con ese tipo de cosas. Es como un masaje o algo así."

"Oh, limpiar y acicalar las alas."

"Si, exactamente."

Huh. Supongo que sería bueno saber cómo ayudar a Luna con eso.

Vacilé por un momento. "Entonces…"

"Te traeré el ensayo." Dijo antes de apartar la mirada, luciendo algo incomodo, rascándose tras la oreja. "…Es realmente un buen ensayo. Tiene diagramas. _Diagramas._"

"…Gracias. Te debo una."

"Cómprame una cerveza o algo parecido y no me deberás nada." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos, consigamos algo de comida."

"Me gusta cómo suena eso." Concordé y comencé a caminar antes de que un pensamiento me llegara de golpe. "¿La Princesa Cadence te dijo que me lo prestaras no es así?"

"Así que lo descubriste..." Respondió, mirándome con sorpresa.

"Sip. Aún así, te lo agradezco. Te debo una cerveza."

* * *

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

Un poderoso rayo golpeó la tierra a mi lado, habiéndose desviado con mi escudo. Incluso dándole ángulo al escudo para dirigir el rayo lejos de mí, el impacto del hechizo me empujó obligándome a saltar a un lado.

Girando par alejarme, deshice el escudo y devolví el ataque con un simple golpe telequinético. Luna ni siquiera se movió, su magia simplemente titiló y disolvió mi golpe dos metros antes de que pudiese golpearla.

Mientras estaba distraída… bueno… al menos un poco distraída… me volví a poner en cuatro patas y disparé golpes contusivos al área entre nosotros, levantando una nube de polvo, limitando su visión, antes de saltar a un lado anticipando un hechizo de fuego que me lanzó. Disparé dos rayos más. Uno de cortar y uno de punzar hacia la nube de polvo.

El polvo se disipó rápidamente para revelar… nada.

Apenas tuve tiempo de registrarlo antes de que algo me golpeara fuertemente por detrás, enviándome a rodar por la tierra.

Hngg!

Me quedé ahí, jadeando con problemas para respirar. Maldición, Siento como su hubiese sido golpeado por un camión. Mi todo me duele.

Dejando escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Luna se contenía con sus golpes. Obviamente lo hacía, si no lo hiciese, el primer golpe que me acierte me hubiese dejado en una poza de sangre. Pero no los contenía más de lo necesario para evitar daño permanente.

Torceduras, esguinces, desgarros, contusiones y moretones no contaban.

Mierda… _Ow._

Sentí a Luna sentarse a mi lado. Se inclinó para acariciar mi oreja mientras su cuerno brillaba ligeramente. Mi dolor desaparecía lentamente mientras su hechizo se expandía a través de mí, haciendo su trabajo, haciendo que el peor dolor desapareciera para luego atacar las heridas más leves.

"Solo porque no te puedas teletraspotar, no significa que tus oponentes tampoco puedan." Me reprendió gentilmente, "Si peleas con un usuario de magia, debes tener eso en cuenta, Page."

Gimiendo, me giré esforzándome en poner mis patas bajo mi cuerpo, contrayéndome de dolor mientras los músculos de mi cuerpo protestaban, "No es... no es tan fácil."

Luna sonrió suavemente y se acerco más para recostarse a mi lado, gentilmente poniendo su ala sobre mi lomo, "No. Sé que no lo es… y es una habilidad rara el tener la suficiente concentración para teletrasportarse en medio de una batalla. En mi vida, personalmente en conocido menos de mil unicornios capaces de hacerlo. Pero aun así, es algo que debes tener en mente."

Asintiendo, me permití apoyarme en su cálido costado. Empezaba a hacer frío afuera, especialmente durante las noches. "Lo… intentaré."

Dándole a mi oreja una pequeña mordida, "Estas mejorando, Page. No eres un Mago de Guerra aún, pero puede que seas al menos del rango Aprendiz." Dijo antes de suspirar, "Si aun existiesen."

Hice una pequeña mueca en pensamiento, "Luna… No puedo evitar notar que lo que me estás enseñando es complemente diferente a lo poco que he aprendido del entrenamiento de guardias."

Luna sonrió al oír eso. "Eso es porque lo es, Page mío."

"¿Huh?"

"Lo que te estoy enseñando en alguna forma es lo opuesto a lo que es enseñado en la Guardia Real." Luna explicó mientras me giraba a mirarla, "La Guardia Real esta entrenada en formas de proteger ponis de amenazas y de cómo contener y capturar esa amenaza."

"¿Y yo no?" Pregunté. Cansado de girar mi cuello hacia arriba para mirarla, me puse de espaldas.

Ella sonrió y se relajo aún más, mirándome hacia abajo casi nariz a nariz, "Lo que te estoy enseñando es el arte de los antiguos Unicornios Magos de Guerra." Explicó, "El propósito de este entrenamiento es que deseo que seas capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, no a otros. La mayoría de la veces la mejor forma de hacer eso es removiendo la amenaza."

"…Ah."

Eso tenía mucho sentido.

"¿Así que Mago de Guerra?" Finalmente pregunté, mirándola hacia arriba contra la luz de su luna. El campo de entrenamiento estaba iluminado con antorchas en todas las esquinas, pero la mayoría de la luz era tenue.

Luna lucía complacida, pero negó con la cabeza, "Aún no. Como dije, a tu nivel actual apenas llegas al rango de aprendiz. Pero para alguien sin una cutiemark relacionada con magia de combate, lo estás haciendo bastante bien. Solo has estado entrenando por un par de meses después de todo. Dudo que jamás llegues al nivel de Maestro, muy pocos lo hacen sin un talento especial para eso o gastando sus vidas enteras perfeccionando su arte, pero espero que al menos llegues al nivel de Adepto en un par de años."

"No siento como si estuviese mejorando."

"Ten en mente quién es tu oponente." Dijo retrayendo sus alas, "Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

Me siento como el juguete que muerden los gatos mas que un adversario.

"…Hablando de eso, ¿De verdad tienes que poner tanto poder en tus golpes?" Me quejé, alcanzando su nariz con mi casco, "Ese último golpe casi me rompe algo."

"Ha servido para motivarte a mejor hasta ahora, ¿no es así?" Luna respondió antes de continuar en un tomo más serio; "Pero no deseo hacerte daño. Puedo adaptar el entrenamiento. Aunque esta fue la forma en que me enseñaron."

No es como si no estuviese curándome lo peor de las heridas cuando terminamos de entrenar. Y no querer ser golpeando realmente me motivaba a apartarme del maldito camino cuando veía venir un hechizo… Además confiaba en que ella no me golpearía tan fuerte.

Dejando salir un suspiro, agité mi cabeza, "No… si crees que estoy mejorando, claramente está funcionando." Admití, "Solo tengo que mejorar en no ser golpeado."

Luna lucía aliviada por un momento antes de que se apoyara en mi, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, "Te acordaste del truco con el escudo."

Poniendo mis patas alrededor de ella, asentí. "Ahora sé que no tengo que bloquear completamente uno de tu hechizo de frente, después de haberlo intentado una vez. Es más fácil redirigir la energía que intentar bloquearla." Dije antes de preguntar. "¿Qué fue eso que hiciste para disolver mi hechizo?"

"Use mi propia magia para desarmar la tuya." Explicó, "No te recomiendo intentarlo hasta que tengas más habilidad. Requiere mucha precisión y solo tienes una oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente."

"Aun así, eso fue genial. Me enseñaras a hacer eso." Recalqué con confianza.

La Princesa comenzó a reír, "Cuando estés preparado. Pero ahora, creo que deberíamos limpiarnos. Solo quedan un par de horas hasta que tenga que bajar la luna."

Asintiendo, me puse en cuatro patas y gruñí cuando mis músculos protestaron por el movimiento.

…_Ow._

* * *

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

Echado en el Sofá, con mis patas frontales cruzadas, veía la página que flotaba en frente de mí. Estaba mayoritariamente vacía, incluso después de horas de esfuerzo mental.

Es solo que… no quería hacer lo mismo que hice con Star Wars, adaptar algo que recordaba de casa. Eso ya lo había terminado un par de semanas atrás.

Esta vez quería escribir algo distinto. El problema es que estaba en un bloqueo.

Alcanzando con mi magia, tomé una taza de té fuerte. Tres veces más fuerte de lo normal, con un montón de azúcar y un par de gotas de leche.

Usualmente este tipo de té con azúcar me hacía escribir como un maniático. Pero no hoy.

Hice una mueca mirando la página antes de inclinar la cabeza en pensamiento. Suspiré y escribí '¿Star Trek?' con mi pluma.

Supongo que aun podría elegir esa opción como plan de emergencia. Al menos escribir algo aclararía mi mente un poco.

Un sonido que quitara mi atención de la página. Miré a un lado para ver a Skitter recostada a lo largo de uno de los brazos del sofá, con una expresión de aburrimiento miraba la puerta al otro lado de la sala.

"No tienes por qué estar aquí, ¿Sabes?" Dije con una sonrisa, bajando la hoja.

"Soy tu guardaespaldas y asistente, mi Lord." La changeling respondió y se movió para sentarse. "Es mi deber."

Girando mis ojos. "Skitter. Estoy en el castillo, en la ala de Luna. En la torre de una de sus salas personales. Si algo me ataca aquí, es porque hay problemas más grandes. Ve a comer algo o tómate la noche libre."

La necia changeling no hizo caso, solo agitó sus alas haciendo un zumbido. "Mi Reina me encargó este deber."

Suspirando, asentí. "Supongo que si."

Y ese fue el fin de la discusión. La Reina Chrysalis puede que sea un Aliado de Equestria, pero ella no era un súbdito de las Princesas, solo sigue sus leyes. Su gente era permitida vivir en Equestria y ser ciudadanos, pero su voz estaba por sobre la de las Princesas con los changelings.

Lo que tenía sentido.

La changeling volvió a recostarse y yo volví a tomar mi hoja. "¿Puedes al menos dejar de llamarme 'mi Lord'? Puedo haber jurado habértelo dicho antes."

"Si, mi Lord."

Girando mis ojos, suspiré mirándola. La changeling lucía completamente inocente, pero no le creía el acto. Ella sabía exactamente lo que pensaba de ese título.

Girándome, miré a la página por un segundo antes de hacerla una bola y flotarla hacia el fuego. "Al diablo con esto. Busquemos algo que hacer."

La changeling comenzó a zumbar sus alas, saltando del sofá. "¿Qué le gustaría hacer, mi Lord?"

Consideré la pregunta por un momento. Luna estaba en su corte nocturna. También habían varias cosas en la ciudad que podíamos hacer, pero la mayoría de las cosas abiertas a esta hora eran clubes.

Hay algunas desventajas por estar despierto en la noche. Que mi lugar favorito donde tomar té estuviese cerrado era una de ellas. Si quisiera ir, tendría que ser temprano, o sea al comienzo de la noche para mi.

Tener tiempo para estar con Luna era un agrado, pero muchas de las noches ella estaba ocupada, dejándome con nada que hacer.

Quizás deba cambiar mi horario… parcialmente. Quizás estar despierto desde, digamos… mediodía hasta las tres o cinco de la mañana. Dándome bastante tiempo con Luna, mientras aún podía estar despierto la mayoría del día. No era óptimo, pero era mejor que nada.

No he visto a Thunder Cloud por casi un mes y Swift Spear solo nos hemos juntado un par de veces, trabaja en el día. Aunque, Thunder se había ido a un campamento para entrenamiento básico de guardias. No es como que vaya a ver mucho de él, incluso durante el día.

"Bueno, ¿A esta hora de la noche?" Finalmente dije saltando del sofá. "Es la biblioteca o mirar la Corte Nocturna. Eso, o ir a un club en la ciudad."

Sabía lo que la changeling hubiese preferido. Muchas emociones en el aire en ese tipo de lugares. No mucho amor, pero también podía comer otras emociones. Solo que el amor les daba más poder y sustentabilidad.

"¿La biblioteca, señor?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Hoy no. Vamos a la Corte Nocturna."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomamos los pasillos menos trascurridos del castillo, permitiéndonos ir sin arriesgar toparnos con nadie, mas que con un par de guardias o empleados de limpieza.

No es como si hubiese mucha gente de todas formas, pero no quería pretender gentileza con un noble pomposo a esta hora si me topo con uno intentando entrar a la corte de Luna.

Abriendo una pequeña puerta en la parte trasera del trono, miré alrededor. Una pequeña multitud de ponis, quizás unos veinte entre todos. Luna estaba en el trono escuchando con interés lo que sea que el corcel en frente estuviese diciendo.

"Toma un forma un poco menos llamativa." Le susurre a Skitter.

Ella asintió y un fuego verde consumió su cuerpo, dejando atrás a una unicornio blanca con alas de changeling. "¿Es esto adecuado?"

Asentí. "Si, así está bien." Entrando a la sala del trono por la parte trasera, manteniéndonos fuera de la vista del los ponis.

Luna paso sus ojos por nuestra dirección cuando pasamos por detrás de uno de los pilares, pero más que eso no reaccionó, simplemente volviendo su atención al poni terrestre en frente de ella. Hablando algo sobre derechos de minería?

Mientras él seguía escupiendo información sobre ratios y extractos de roca, miré alrededor de la sala hasta que algo me llamó la atención. No entraba muy amenudo a esta sala, esta era como la cuarta que visitaba el trono.

Tenía una bandera con la marca y colores de Luna y a su lado los de Celestia sobre el trono, pero el resto de la sala del trono estaba todo en los colores de Celestia. Mármol blanco, rosa y oro. Grandes ventanas rosadas.

Muy pocas cosas aquí tenían asociación a los colores de Luna.

No parecía correcto. Se suponía que era una _Diarquía_. ¿Por qué la sala del trono aun mantenía la mayoría de sus símbolos en asociación a Celestia?

De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿¡Por qué hay solo un trono!? Se tomaban turnos en el, es cierto, pero aun así. En algún momento ambas van a tener que estar presentes al mismo tiempo.

Tengo que hablar de esto con Luna. No me parece muy justo.

* * *

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

Luna sonrió dando un bufido. "Estas siendo exagerado."

"Solo siento que la sala del trono debería reflejar tu imagen tanto como la de tu hermana." Dije con una mueca mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja. Estábamos en una de las salas laterales más pequeñas del trono, y la Corte Nocturna había terminado un par de minutos atrás. Mmm, chocolate.

Luna flexionó sus alas para luego retraerlas. "Así debería ser. Pero es, sin embargo, un trabajo de renovación muy grande." Explicó, "Tomará varias lunas en las que no podremos usar la sala del trono. Y aun no es el tiempo correcto. Está presupuestada para el próximo verano cuando podamos hacer la corte en los jardines del castillo mientras la renuevan. Es más fácil que convertir el vestíbulo temporalmente."

"Oh."

"Es dulce que te preocupes por mí, Page, pero no era necesario." Luna suspiró y se acercó. "Pero, te lo agradezco."

"Es solo que me sorprendió cuando miré en más detalle la sala. No parecía justo."

Eso hizo que me acariciara la oreja antes de que Luna tomara una sorbo de su taza de té. "¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" Preguntó.

Mirando hacia el piso con una mueca. "…Poco productiva."

"¿No progresaste en tu libro?"

"No, solo anoté un par de idea sueltas." Suspiré. "He estado pensando, de hecho. No estoy seguro que pueda hacer todo esto del horario nocturno."

Luna retrajo sus orejas y asintió. "Comprendo." Respondió, concentrando su mirada en el té.

Girando los ojos me apoyé en ella. No podía alcanzar su oreja, así que le di un pequeña mordida en el cuello. "Ahora tu estas siendo exagerada. No estoy hablando de volver a mi antiguo horario. Es solo que cuando estas ocupada con tus deberes, me aburro. Así que estaba pensando en cambiar mi horario de sueño un poco. Algo así como… estar despierto entre el medio día y las de tres o cinco de la mañana, o algo parecido. Nos da tiempo para estar juntos en la tarde cuando comienza la noche mientras aun puedo estar despierto a la misma hora que mis otros amigos."

_¡Foop!_

Casi me golpea cuando abrió sus alas. Huh. Reflejo inconsciente reaccionando a un estimulo físico o emocional. En este caso diciendo 'Mira lo linda que son mis plumas'.

Eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

Sonreí y me giré a mirarla. "¿Te gusto eso, no? Necesito recordar el lugar donde toqué."

Eso hizo que me golpeara el costado ligeramente con su casco. Retrayendo sus alas sonrojada. "Compórtate." Dijo riendo.

"Así que, ¿Qué piensas?" Pregunté después de un momento.

"Creo que es una buena idea." Suspiró. "Voy a extrañar tenerte a mi lado durante el día, pero quiero que tengas tu propia vida, Page mío."

"Pienso lo mismo," Respondí. "Extrañaré eso también, pero creo que es para mejor. Amo tu noche, Luna, pero hay muchas cosas que me pierdo durante el día."

Frotando mi casco contra mi frente, justo abajo del cuerno. "Además… Hará que las juntas y firmas de libros no sean un dolor en el trasero."

Luna asintió. "Me lo imagino." Suspiró para luego poner una mueca en pensamiento. "Hablando de firma de libros, ¿No tienes una para 'El Regreso del Jedi' pronto?"

Asintiendo. "Si, en una semana más o menos."

Tenía sentimientos cruzados en ese tipo de eventos. Por un lado era un agrado conocer a ponis que les gustaran mis libros. Escuchar sus opiniones desde su propia boca, y no solo un par de comentarios en los diarios.

Pero por otra parte, no me gustaba toda la atención. Esa no era la razón por la que escribía. Y no soy muy bueno con grandes grupos de gente tampoco.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

Parpadeé y miré a Luna antes de reír. "Claro, pues, al menos eso quitaría la atención de mí."

"…Quizás eso sea una mala idea." Admitió.

"No, de hecho sería apreciado." Suspiré y me acerqué más a ella. "Aunque probablemente cause algo de conmoción. Puede que sea mejor… no hacerlo."

Luna asintió, poniendo su ala sobre mí. "Desearía poder ir."

"Si, yo igual. Hablando de eventos, estaba pensando en esa cosa contigo y tu hermana."

Luna inclinó su cabeza en cuestionamiento. "¿En que estabas pensando?"

"Pues, ella tiene la Celebración del Solsticio de Verano, ¿No? ¿El día más largo del año? ¿No puedes tú tener algo similar durante la noche más larga?" Sugerí.

Luciendo pensativa, Luna le dio un mordico a su galleta. "…Quizás. Pero es en medio del invierno y muy cerca de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. No es bueno tener eventos de este tipo tan cerca unos de otros. También es sumamente gélido y… bueno… la mayoría de los ponis duermen durante la noche. Introducir un feriado tan pronto después de volver… no lo sé."

"En mi experiencia, la mayoría de las personas, ponis o lo que sea, siempre buscan una excusa para salir de fiesta con sus amigos, por comida y tragos." Expliqué. "E invierno gélido o no, si haces que la luna y las estrellas sean más brillantes, los ponis lo verán. Agrega algunas auroras boreales y… Bueno, eso es un feriado."

"…Lo consideraré."

* * *

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

Sonriendo, puse la punta de la pluma contra el libro. "¿Y para quien marco la firma?"

"Warm Sunshine." La yegua amarilla con la cutiemark de un sol sonriente dijo. "¡Me encantó el libro!"

"Me alegra que te haya gustado. Oír eso siempre alegra mi día." Dije escribiendo 'Para Warm Sunshine, y que la fuerza te acompañe. Blank Page' en la parte interior de la cobertura. "Ahí tienes."

"¡Gracias!" Dijo felizmente tomando el libro antes de salir de la tienda. Era una de las más grandes de Canterlot, varias veces más grande que en la que solía trabajar.

El día estaba llegando ya a su fin. Mi cuerno algo adolorido por tanto firmar. Perdí la cuenta cuando llegue a alrededor de quinientas. Y eso fue horas atrás.

Miré a mi guardaespaldas. "¿Cómo te sientes, Skitter?"

"Estoy bien, señor." Respondió, teniendo puesta su forma de 'poni'. Unicornio blanca con alas de changeling. Su voz imperceptiblemente más alegre de lo normal.

Creo que ella estaba disfrutando esto más que cualquier otro poni. Aunque de hecho no esté alimentándose de ninguno de estos ponis, aún podía absorber la radiación de emociones en el ambiente. Como tenía entendido, la felicidad en el aire le daba un tipo de golpe de cafeína.

Considerando todo, encontraba eso muy divertido. Durante el periodo de más gente, la changeling estuvo casi vibrando, y fue totalmente incapaz de mantener sus alas quietas.

Con algo de sorpresa me giré a ver al siguiente poni acercándose a la mesa. "¡Twilight! Que tal."

La unicornio morada trotó con una sonrisa. "Hola, Page." Dijo. "¿Vinieron muchos ponis?"

Asentí. "Unos doscientos. Nada mal." Dije poniendo cara de pensamiento; "¿No que te había enviado una copia del libro firmada ya?"

"Así es. Pero le prometí a una amiga que le ayudaría a presentarse contigo cuando descubrió que te conocía."

¿Oh?

Encogiéndome de hombros. "Cualquier amigo tuyo es amigo mío." Respondí.

"Ella esta…" Twilight comenzó a decir para luego girarse, mirando alrededor antes de poner una mueca y encontrar a tu objetivo. "¿Rainbow? ¿Vas a venir?"

Inclinando mi cabeza, miré alrededor de ella. Vi a una pegaso azul con melena cromática. Ah, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad. Rainbow… ¿Crash? ¿Stash? ¡Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!

"_¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!" _La pegaso finalmente chilló batiendo sus alas, cruzando la distancia desde donde estaba, hasta mi mesa y poniendo sus cascos en ella. "¿¡Realmente escribiste los libros Jedi!?"

Encogiéndome hacia atrás un poco y asintiendo. "Así es… y sospecho que te gustaron."

"¡Bromeas verdad!" Rainbow dijo flotando en el aire. "¡Son increíbles! Con espadas láser y la isla de la muerte y los pegasos guerreros con magia y Darth Vader cuando le corta la ala… y Wooosh, Booom."

La miré mientras hacia sus efectos de sonido antes de girarme a Twilight.

Ella rió. "Rainbow Dash es apasionada sobre las cosas que le gustan."

Asintiendo, solté una carcajada. Podía ver a lo que se refería. "Estoy a punto de irme ya." Dije, mirando al reloj. "¿Y que las trae a Canterlot?"

Twilight se encogió de hombros. "Esto, de hecho. Iba a ver si encontraba algunos libros, pero la razón principal era la promesa que le había hecho a Rainbow."

Asentí, y luego un pensamiento atravesó mi cabeza. Escondiendo una sonrisa, comencé a poner algunos papeles en mi morral. "¿No iras a visitar a la Princesa Celestia?"

La unicornio agitó su cabeza. "No, probablemente esté ocupada. No la quiero molestar."

"De hecho, sé que la Princesa Celestia no está para nada ocupada hoy." Expliqué. "Luna dijo que la mayoría del sus deberes hoy serían de papeleo, así que no me sorprendería si se alegrara por una excusa para tomar un descanso."

"Oh… pues, no podría dejar a Rainbow sola…"

"No te preocupes." Dije con una sonrisa. "Ve a divertirte, yo distraeré a tu amiga, estoy seguro de que encontraremos cosas de que hablar."

"Bueno… si estás seguro…"

Echándola con un gesto de mis cascos, me giré a mi guardia. "Vamos, consigamos algo de comer."

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde se fue Twilight?" Rainbow Dash preguntó, mirando a su alrededor mientras ponía sus cuatro patas en el piso.

"Dijo algo sobre visitar a la Princesa Celestia." Expliqué. "Mira, voy a ir a buscar un lugar para conseguir un sándwich o algo. ¿Quieres venir? Te firmare tu libro más tarde."

"¿Q-Qué, enserio?" Dijo en sorpresa.

Asentí diciendo; "Seguro, por qué no. Y puedes decirme cual fue tu opinión de mi último libro."

"¡Increíble!"

Luna, espero que aprecies esto. Gente gustándole mi libro es una cosa. Pero 'fangirls' era algo completamente diferente.

Mientras salíamos de la tienda hice una pausa mental. Espera... esto puede ser visto como… uno nunca sabe cuando hay periodistas escondidos entre los arbustos.

No he tenido que preocuparme de los periodistas antes, pero con Luna y yo siendo confirmados como pareja en vez de solo un rumor flotando alrededor, los han comenzado a tomar más atención. Realmente no necesitaba más rumores desatándose.

"De hecho…" Dije, alentando mi paso por un momento, haciendo que la pegaso y la changeling me miraran. "Que tal si mejor vamos al castillo. Es comida gratis y no hay tanta congestión de ponis. Podríamos saquear la cocina o algo así."

Rainbow sonrió ampliamente. "¿Enserio? _¡Genial!_"

* * *

**Los medios de comunicación pueden sacar muchas cosas fuera de contexto. Esto lo sabe Page, y no quiere arriesgarse a un escándalo innecesario. **

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

"¡Daring Do es asombrosa! ¡Es totalmente tan genial como Sky Walker!"

Sonreí, "No estoy diciendo que sea un mal personaje, es solo que podría tener una mejor '_formación de personaje_', en vez de correr por doquier, escapando de enemigos y consiguiendo el artefacto al final. Ella claramente es valiente e inteligente, y compasiva como lo muestra el tercer libro, pero sigue siendo un personaje muy plano." Expliqué antes de encogerme de hombros, "No digo que tenga que tener un distante amor perdido o algo cliché como eso, pero algo que la saque del estereotipo de heroína aventurera no le haría daño."

Rainbow lucía molesta, bajando nuevamente su sándwich, "¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé. Quizás… un rival amistoso." Finalmente dije, considerándolo, "Alguien cuyas acciones afecten a Daring, pero que no sea su enemigo. Alguien que la saqué de su zona de comodidad, o que sea mejor que ella en algún rubro."

La pegaso parecía considerarlo, "…Supongo…"

Levantando mi sándwich con mi magia, tomé una mordida. Mmm, queso y tomate.

"¿Y que estas escribiendo ahora?" Rainbow preguntó antes de tomar un trago de su cidra. Se puso muy feliz cuando logramos sacar a escondidas esa cidra de la cocina.

Voy a tener que empezar a tener más cuidado, o me restringirán el acceso a la cocina. Los chef han comenzado a lucir algo molestos conmigo últimamente.

Es solo que se siente incorrecto hacer que todo el personal de la cocina empiece a moverse solo porque quería un bocadillo, y luego esperar un hora para que se sientan satisfechos con su perfección.

Considerando la pregunta que me había hecho, "No estoy del todo seguro. La serie de los Jedi está terminada. Quizás haga algo completamente diferente. Quizás… no lo sé. Tengo un pequeño problema de bloqueo de escritor de momento."

De hecho tenía pensado en escribir algo que envolviera un poco más de romance. El problema es, ¿Cuanta información falsa intentarías lo ponis sacar de el? Pesando en mi relación con Luna. Podría publicarlo bajo un seudónimo o algo así. Sin la tecnología del internet, tener un seudónimo, de hecho, si cubría tu identidad.

"¿Qué significa eso de bloqueo siquiera?"

Sonreí, "¿Nunca has intentado escribir algo, no es así?"

Rainbow Dash agitó su cabeza, "Ni pensarlo. No soy una _cerebrito_." Dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo abriendo sus ojos aun más, "¡No es que tu lo seas!"

Levantando una ceja, tomé un sorbe de mi propia jarra de cidra, "En eso te equivocas." Dije sonriendo, "Soy un completo nerd."

"¿¡Queeeee!?"

"No tiene que sonar tan sorprendida. Rainbow, paso la mayoría de mi tiempo leyendo, escribiendo o intentando pensar si personaje 'A' puede derrotar a personaje 'B' en una pelea. Tengo notas y cálculos de ello. Soy un completo nerd."

Ella lucía algo confundida, "Pero… historias asombrosas…"

"Eso tiene muy poco que ver con ser un nerd o no." Expliqué, "Y todo que ver con tu imaginación. Cualquier poni puede pensar en historias, el resto el simple practica."

"¿Practica?" Rainbow Dash preguntó, con una mirada de duda, "¿Qué hay que practicar…? Uno solo escribe y ya, ¿no?"

"Ese es un buen lugar para empezar." Concordé, acercandome un poco a ella, "Este es un secreto que todos los autores saben: Lo primero que escribas va a apestar completamente. Al igual que lo segundo, tercero, cuarto… y así consecutivamente."

Rainbow parpadeó en sorpresa, "¿Qué?"

"Es verdad, será muuuuuy malo. Muy, muy malo. Quizás no la historia en sí, pero la forma en que la escribiste, la gramática, la estructura… será muy, muy… absolutamente horrible." Reí, "Debería leer mis primeros intentos… de hecho, no, no deberías. Puede que tu cerebro se derrita por lo tonto que eran. El truco para mejorar es hacer que alguien los lea y que sea honesto contigo. Escucha lo que dicen, los errores a los que apuntan, e intenta hacerlo mejor la próxima vez."

"Huh. Como mis acrobacias."

"¿Acrobacias?"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, "¡Seré un miembro de los Wonderbolts! ¡Soy la mejor voladora de Ponyville!"

"Wonderbolts, huh… Genial, vi uno de sus shows un tiempo atrás. Eran bastante buenos… si eres lo suficientemente buena para entrar en su escuadrón, probablemente sea yo quien esté preguntando por un autógrafo en un tiempo." Recordando algo repentinamente; "Hablando de firmas, ¿Tienes tu libro?"

"¿Huh? ¡Oh! ¡Claro!"

Escarbó entre su morral para encontrarlo. Firmé; 'Toda la suerte del mundo para la futura capitana de los Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash, de Blank Page.' Le entregué el libro antes de que la puerta tras de mí se abriera.

"¿Page, estabas aquí?"

Rainbow se inclinó profundamente mientras yo saltaba del sofá para acercarme a Luna, "Buenos días, Luna. ¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunté dándole un pequeño cariño con mi hocico.

"Si, ¿Cómo te fue el la firma de los libros?" Preguntó antes de sonreír, "Saludos en este bello día, Rainbow Dash. No hay necesidad para ese tipo de formalidades."

"Todo salió bien. Un par de cientos de ponis llegaron… me topé con Twilight y Rainbow aquí casi al final del evento, y los invité al castillo por algo de comer." Expliqué antes de susurrar, "También le dejé saber a Twilight que tu hermana apreciaría una excusa para evitar hacer su papeleo hoy. Y me ofrecí en entretener a Rainbow Dash."

Luna sonrió y me acarició la oreja, "Mmm furtivo." Susurró devuelta antes de empezar a caminar y robar mi sándwich, "¿Sospecho que disfrutaste del más reciente libro de Page, Rainbow Dash?"

¡Maldición, Luna! ¡Esa era mi cena!

La pegaso, aún algo sorprendida por lo casual de su saludo, asintió, "¡Fue muy asombroso!"

Luna asintió y volvió dejar el sándwich en su lugar, sin antes haber tomado la mitad de mis tomates, "¡Bien dicho! Pero aun mantengo mi opinión de que el segundo libro fue el mejor de la serie."

"_¡Totalmente!_"

* * *

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

"¡Hey Cloud! ¡Espera!" Llamé cuando vi una forma familiar caminando. Me acerqué al pegaso de pelaje blanco y melena azul. Miró a mi dirección y sonrió.

"¡Page! ¡Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía!"

Deteniéndome enfrente de él, asentí. "Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento básico?"

Encogiendo sus alas. "Es tan duro como Swift dijo." Respondió antes de reír. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar?"

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. "Ni en sueños, conozco mis limites." Dije, pensando en mi última sesión de entrenamiento con Luna. "Incluso deje de asistir a esas clases que solía ir."

"Oí que encontraste otra forma de pasar el tiempo." Dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia. "Nunca pensé que uno de esos rumores iba terminar siendo cierto. ¿Cómo diablos tú, de todos los ponis, terminaste con una de las Princesas? ¿Y la Princesa Luna además?"

"Simplemente soy así de asombroso."

Eso hizo que me golpeara la nuca con su ala. "Así que, ¿Qué haces afuera paseando? ¿Tomando un descanso del entrenamiento?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Yep. Fin de semana libre. ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Has visto a Swift últimamente?"

"Esta mañana, de hecho, me topé con él en el castillo, estaba en patrullaje. Y de hecho no tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo, solo tomar una taza de té en mi lugar favorito. ¿Y tú?"

"En mi camino a visitar a mis padres. ¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"Seguro. Cualquier cosa que no incluya tragos."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tu novia te tiene amarrado?"

No había forma que deje pasar esa oportunidad tan fácil. "Solo si ella me lo pide de forma gentil."

La expresión en su cara fue graciosísima.

"Nah, solo bromeo contigo. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer más tarde."

Más específicamente, recibir una golpiza de trasero en el campo de entrenamiento contra Luna. Ya era difícil defenderse sobrio. Era muy complicado mantener su velocidad.

Meneando sus orejas asintió. "Ah. Bueno, ¿Algo de comer entonces?"

Asintiendo, troté a su lado. "Entonces, ¿Cómo es el entrenamiento de la guardia?"

Thunder Cloud se encogió de hombros. "Bastante similar a que dijo Swift. Solo que en vez de lecciones de magia yo tenía lecciones de vuelo. Formaciones, tácticas aéreas… ese tipo de cosas. Mucha, mucha practica."

"Huh. Si, eso tiene sentido." Dije asintiendo. "Así que… eres básicamente un Wonderbolt ahora, ¿o no?"

Eso hizo que el pegaso diera un bufido, agitando su cabeza con una sonrisa. "¡Ja! Lo desearía." Respondió. "Los has visto volar. No estoy ni cerca de alcanzar ese tipo de velocidad. Además, ellos no son guardias."

"Pero pensé que ellos eran de esa rama militar."

Inclinando su cabeza en pensamiento. "Bueno… lo son. En una forma. Técnicamente. Pero no son guardias. Y en estos días son mayoritariamente un equipo de show y exhibiciones."

"…Siento como que debí haber sabido eso." Dije con una mueca mientras entrabamos a 'Hamburguesas de heno y demás'. Nunca había estado aquí antes, pero he oído que es un lugar de comida rápida bastante bueno.

"La mayoría de los ponis no saben eso." Cloud dijo mientras nos poníamos en la fila. "Ni siquiera la mayoría de los guardias sabe. No es algo que los ponis en general le presten mucha atención."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?"

Sonriendo. "Mi abuela era una Wonderbolt. Yo quería ser uno cuando era más pequeño, antes de darme cuanto que no era muy bueno en esto de volar."

Levantando una ceja. "…Te he visto volar amigo. Puede que no tenga alas, pero se alguien que es bueno en algo cuando lo veo. Es muy difícil golpearte."

"Practica." Thunder Cloud dijo. "Además, siempre fui bueno en hacer maniobras en el aire. Es la velocidad en al que no soy bueno. No tengo la fuerza y mis alas son muy grandes para que pueda llegar a su nivel de velocidad. Aunque me da gran poder de maniobrabilidad a baja velocidad."

"¿Qué se les ofrece hoy?" Una poni terrestre rosa preguntó con una sonrisa tras el contador.

"Uhm… Hamburguesa y heno frito, y jugo de uva." Ordené y me giré a Cloud. "Yo pago. Soy el que tiene dinero después de todo."

Dando un bufido dijo. "No voy a pelear esa lógica. Quiero lo mismo que él ordeno."

Mientras ella se movía a ordenar nuestro pedido, me giré a mi amigo pegaso. "Espera, ¿Por qué el tamaño de las alas afecta la velocidad? Pensé que el volar de los pegasos era mayoritariamente magia."

Sonriendo. "Lo es. La mayoría de los unicornios no piensa en eso."

"La mayoría de los unicornios no son yo. Tengo un pequeño desfase de perspectivas."

Eso hizo que riera. "Cierto, cierto. Como decía, si, es un tipo de magia, pero las alas también influyen. No me preguntes como. Tu novia probablemente sabe más que yo."

Necesito recordar preguntarle. Es un poco extraño. ¿Quizás sea un problema de aerodinámicas?

No, eso no tenía sentido. Las alas eran el menor problemas de aerodinámica a lo que a un poni se refiere.

Tomando la bandeja con mi magia, puse mis bits en el contador dándole una sonrisa y agradeciéndole a la yegua que nos atendió, para luego dirigirme a una mesa vacía.

"Oh y leí tu último libro, para que sepas." Cloud dijo mientras se sentaba. "Bastante bueno. Me gustó el final."

"Gracias."

"Y también, creo que estamos siendo seguidos. ¿Fan tuyo?"

Haciendo una mueca. "¿Huh?"

"Unicornio blanca, dos mesas atrás tuyo. Changeling, por las alas."

Mirando hacia atrás, sonreí y me volví a él. "Oh, esa es Skitter. Ella es mi gurdaespaldas. Luna insistió que necesitaba uno. Y nos comprometimos en tener un guardia changeling por razones de relaciones publicas."

"Es adorable."

"Changeling. Puede lucir de la forma que quiera."

"Aún así es adorable." Cloud dijo inclinándose a un lado de la mesa para mirarla tras de mí.

Girando mis ojos. "Necesitas una novia."

Dando un resoplido devolvió su atención a la comida. "Como si tuviera tiempo ahora mismo. Quizás cuando me gradúe. Además, probablemente me asignen a otro lugar cuando termine con entrenamiento básico y vaya a tener que mudarme."

"Oh cierto. ¿Aún no vas a entrar la Guardia Nocturna?"

Cloud agitó tu cabeza. "No, mi familia siempre llevo puesta la armadura dorada. No veo razón para romper esa tradición."

"Bueno… espero que te asignen a Canterlot. Es posible, ¿Cierto?"

Él asintió. "Si, y no es tan baja la probabilidad. Los mejores de cada clase usualmente los asignan aquí, y creo estar haciéndolo bien… digo que hay 50/50 de posibilidades. Pero no quiero empezar ninguna relación antes de saber de seguro."

"Si… supongo que esa es una buena idea."

"¿Puedes introducirnos?"

Suspirando, me giré a mirar a Skitter haciendo una moción para que se acerque. Pobre muchacho, pasó meses alejado de cualquier cosa del genero opuesto…

* * *

**Tarde un poco más en subir el capítulo hoy, pero intentaré seguir con el horario normal para los próximos capítulos.**

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

Encontré a Luna en el Salón de Historias.

Ella solo estaba ahí, parada, mirando a la ventana que mostraba a las portadoras de los elementos derrotando a Discord. Lucía… pensativa.

Algo estaba sucediendo.

"¿Luna?" Pregunté moviéndome a su lado, mirando el vitral. Realmente era un trabajo notable. Quien sea que los haya hecho era realmente bueno.

"Page. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó, dándose vuelta a mirarme.

Suspiré. "Bueno, pero tengo un presentimiento que el tuyo no fue igual. Razón número uno, son las cuatro de la tarde y estas despierta."

"Acontecimientos se han puesto en movimiento."

"¿En serio?"

"Así es."

Simplemente esperé por un largo tiempo antes de que ella me viera levantar una ceja.

Luna meneó sus alas, sus plumas desordenándose un poco, desvió la mirada. "…No me dejarás escapar con solo esa información no es así?"

"Nope. ¿Estamos en guerra?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Luna rápidamente exclamó antes de dudar. "Al menos, no lo creo. No estaremos en guerra si todo sale bien."

"¡Luna!"

Ella suspiró y asintió. "¿Realmente quieres saber? ¿Pensé que no estabas interesado en este tipo de cosas?"

"No lo estoy. No realmente. Claro, quiero saber si estamos a punto de ser invadidos y ese tipo de cosas, pero no me importa mucho el lado político de todo." Dije acercándome a su costado. "Me importa saber que te está molestando."

Luna me acarició la oreja con su hocico. "El Imperio de Cristal ha vuelto."

"¿… el qué de qué…?"

"Mi hermana y yo derrotamos a un unicornio una vez. Él se hacía llamar Rey Sombra y había tomado control del Imperio de Cristal usando magia oscura. Cuando lo derrotamos usando los Elementos de la Harmonía, fue desterrado en lo profundo de los hielos del norte. Pero había puesto un poderoso hechizo, así que en el caso de su derrota, el Imperio de Cristal desaparecería. Completamente. El imperio mismo, en libros, fotos, incluso memorias. Incluso la mía y de Celestia fueron afectadas. Apenas podemos recordar las cosas básicas de ese lugar."

Uhm… qué.

"¿Me estás diciendo que este tipo Sombra logró atar un imperio completo con su poder. Y no solo el imperio, pero las memorias del imperio cuando fue derrotado, también se fueron con él?" Pregunté, mirándola. "¿Y ahora ha vuelto?"

"Así es."

"…Implicaciones muy poco placenteras…"

Luna sintió. "La Princesa Cadence y Shining Amor ya han sido enviados para investigar."

Hice una mueca. "¿Solos?"

"Un pequeño grupo de guardias los acompaña, por ahora."

Por ahora.

¿Enviarían más tropas?

Miré al vitral que ella había estado mirando, hasta que pude deducir lo obvio. "Las Portadoras de los Elementos."

"Celestia está enviando a Twilight y el resto de las Portadoras de los Elementos como una prueba para Twilight." Luna explicó en voz suave. "Se espera que lleguen a Canterlot en aproximadamente una hora, y se irán en el siguiente tren hacia el Imperio."

"Luna, Twilight es mi amiga."

"Al igual que la mía. Pero esto es importante para su progreso. Celestia cree eso, y no puedo evitar concurrir con ella."

¿¡Enviándola a un posible riesgo mortal como una prueba!? ¿¡Quién diablos hace eso!? Pensé que Celestia estaba…

…No. No es una prueba. Celestia no arriesgaría la vida de miles, docenas de miles de ponis por una prueba. Ni siquiera una por su estudiante personal.

Ella claramente creía que Twilight y el resto, compañados de la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor podía manejar la situación. ¿Pero por qué no ir ella misma o enviar a Luna si había una posibilidad de que este Rey Sombra haya vuelto?

¿Por qué Twilight?

Miré al vitral de nuevo. Elemento de la magia. Sombra era un pode… ¡EEP!

Luna sonrió y soltó mi oreja. "Puedo ver que tu mente está trabajando, Page mío."

Moviendo mi oreja, Asentí. "Una lección para Twilight. Mostrarle magia oscura en acción, manejada por un poderoso unicornio."

"Ahora ves por qué no me gusta esto."

Resoplé molesto. "¡A mí tampoco me gusta! ¡Twilight es igual de probable en caer a la oscuridad que yo!"

"Tengo la misma opinión. Pero es la decisión de mi hermana."

"¡Pues, es una maldita estúpida decisión y deberíamos ignorarla!" Exclamé golpeando mi casco contra el piso.

Luna sonrió y abrió sus alas. "No deberíamos. Es su decisión. Twilight es su estudiante, y está en lo correcto en creer que ellos pueden manejar la situación."

Dando una respiro profundo, suspiré y asentí. "…Okay." Dije antes de hacer una mueca de nuevo. "¿…Debería ir con ellos?"

Luna rápidamente agitó su cabeza, poniendo sus alas sobre mi lomo. "No, Page. Sabes muy bien que esto no es por lo que te estado enseñando."

"Lo sé, pero si pudiese ayudar…"

Dándome una caricia. "Sospecho que podrías. Pero necesitamos confiar en nuestros amigos. ¿No crees que yo también quisiese ir?"

Apoyándome en su suave costado, asentí. "Si…"

"Necesito hablar con mi hermana. ¿Te veo más tarde?"

"Por supuesto, amor."

* * *

**Nos volvemos a enlazar con el cannon, son las partes que más me gustan de esta historia, y espero que a ustedes también las encuentren intrigantes.**

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**.

* * *

Cruzando mis patas frontales, cambié mi posición ligeramente, relajándome en el sofá mientras pasaba de página en el libro. Era una historia de aventura sobre una unicornio explorando tierras desconocidas con su confiable acompañante griffin.

Por supuesto que los dos personajes principales eran hembras. Esa era la norma en la mayoría de las historias, supongo que es lógico tomando en cuenta que es el género dominante, mucho más numeroso.

Aunque, aparentemente las cosas se han estado estabilizando en el último par de milenios, muy lentamente. Pero al menos había una proporción más pareja en estos tiempos.

Tanto así que no había notado una diferencia real que pudiese explicar que habían tres veces más yeguas que corceles. La única profesión limitada a un género que se me ocurría de momento era la de guardia, y eso no se expandía a otras ramas militares como los Wonderbolts.

Bueno y ser Princesa supongo… Pero eso tenía otra explicación.

Cambié de página nuevamente. Este libro, en mi opinión, era mejor que Daring Doo. Estaba escrito para una audiencia adulta, mientras que Daring Doo era hecha para adolescentes. Aunque aquí la clasificación 'para adultos' solo signifique: Violencia explicita y lenguaje grosero.

Estaba tentado en escribir 'Alien' solo para ver que tan sensibles eran los ponis. Lo haría si no fuera por el hecho que terminaría durmiendo en el sofá por un mes o dos por todas las pesadillas que causaría.

No lo valía. _No lo valía para nada._

Cerrando el libro, miré en donde Luna estaba haciendo papeleo, "¿Algo interesante?"

Luna quitó los ojos de sus papeles, para luego agitar su cabeza. "No, nada en particular. Solo el papeleo normal. Financiar algo por ahí, responder una pregunta por acá…"

"Aburrido."

"Lo es. Aunque necesario." Luna concurrió antes de suspirar y mover sus alas, su casco pasando por la silla, "Y lo peor de todo es que yo solo hago la mitad. Mi hermana hace el resto. Cómo logró hacer todo ese trabajo, sola, por mil años. Espero nunca saberlo."

"¿Sería mejor estar en la luna?"

Luna hizo una mueca dándole una mirada molesta a la pila de papeles en su mesa, "Ahora mismo, estoy pensando que si."

"¿Tiempo de tomarse un descanso?" Sugerí sosteniendo uno de los platos de comida con mi magia, "Únete al lado holgazán, Luna. Tenemos pastel."

Eso hizo que la princesa soltara un bufido, "Supongo que no me haría daño tomar un descanso. Y es mi hermana la que ama los pasteles." Luna dijo con una sonrisa saltando de su silla para caminar hacia mí.

"A todos les gusta el pastel." Contra-argumenté, "En moderación."

Incluso ejercitándome, tenía que poner atención a ese tipo de cosas. Toda la comida del castillo era tan buena que sería fácil comer en exceso.

Luna cruzó la habitación y rodeó la mesa, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, su costado contra el mío y su ala sobre mí.

"¿Preocupado?" Pregunto suavemente después de un segundo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, asentí, "…Si."

"También lo estoy." Dijo Luna, "Pero tenemos que confiar en que nuestros amigos puedan manejarlo."

"¿…Te das cuenta de que pensé en ir a hurtadillas en ese tren para ayudar, verdad?" Admití, mirándola.

Ella sonrió, "Y yo admito que envié guardias a patrullar la estación para detenerte si lo intentabas. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Negando con la cabeza, "Me di cuenta de que sería estúpido. En el mejor de los casos yo no sería de mucha ayuda. Y en el peor, sería un estorbo en su camino. Si Sombra en verdad ha vuelto, me aplastaría como un insecto."

"No eres tan inútil como crees." Ella insinuó acariciando mi oreja, "Pero estas en lo correcto. Si sombra ha vuelto, está en una liga completamente distinta a la tuya."

No me digas… Si él pudo enfrentarse a la par contra Celestia y Luna, yo ni siquiera registraría en su radar.

Alcanzando la tasa de té que me ofreció con su magia, tomé un sorbo antes de mirar a Luna con una sonrisa. "Luna… He estado pensando…"

"¿Te dolió mucho ese comentario?" Bromeó.

Le di un pequeño golpe con mi hombro, casi causando que derramara su té mientras lo intentaba tomar. "Como iba diciendo," Continué, "Estaba pensado. ¿Qué tan buenos son tus hechizos de transformación?"

Luna bajo su tasa con una mueca mientras me miraba. "¿…Refiriéndote a…?"

"A que si puedes transformarte en otro poni?"

Levantando una ceja, "Puedo hacerlo." Respondió, su voz tornándose algo fría, "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Girando mis ojos por su reacción, "No es lo que piensas, tontita. Te quiero sacar a una cita. Una cita de verdad, en la ciudad. Cena, caminata por el parque, quizás ir al teatro y bailar. No podemos si los ponis saben quién eres, no sin causar una gran conmoción."

"Oh." Luna dijo algo sonrojada, "Disculpa."

"Pero ya que lo pensaste, si te ofreces, estoy seguro de podemos tener mucha diver…" Bromeé con una sonrisa para luego intentar no soltar un _masculino_ chillido cuando me mordió la punta de la oreja.

"Compórtate." Resopló antes de reír soltándome, "Creo poder hacer eso. Soy buena con las ilusiones, pero no practicado en un largo tiempo, aunque deberíamos esperar hasta cuando la crisis termine. Eso me dará tiempo para revisar libros relevantes sobre magia de transformación. Necesitaría poner una ilusión sobre ti también."

Asentí. "Por supuesto. Si alguien me reconoce y llega a la conclusión errónea, sería un pequeño desastre."

"Y hablando de cenas…" Luna dijo. "Hay una en la embajada de los Griffin en una semana. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¿… función diplomática?"

"Algo así." Luna explicó, "Mi hermana y yo fuimos invitadas a cenar con el Embajador y su familia. Sé que no te agradan mucho este tipo de _actos políticos_, pero será algo medianamente informal."

Con algo de duda aún. "¿Quieres que vaya?"

"Me gustaría tu compañía."

"Entonces por supuesto que iré. Solo necesitabas pedírmelo." Dije con una sonrisa, para luego poner una mueca y admitir, "Aunque, puede que necesite lecciones en qué tipo de tenedor usar en cada comida."

Luna rió. "Con los Grifos, no creo que tengas que preocuparte."

* * *

**Diez capítulos ya, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D**

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


End file.
